Little Game
by doodlefreak
Summary: Soul likes it, but unfortunately his partner's a little more than objected to it. Too bad. Written for kink meme on LJ. Soul/Black Star, Yaoi/Slash/PWP, extreme dirty talk, in danger of being OOC.


**Watch out! This is incredibly OOC. Don't like kinks, OOC, yaoi and other miscellaneous things that have to do with those? Then please, I beg you not to read this.**

**Written for _foxkaiya_'s Soul Eater Kink meme on LJ. Ask me if you're interested in the link if it's not on my profile by the time you ask. But otherwise... just sit back and enjoy the pointless, incomplete 900+ words of complete, out of character smut. The only requirement was for it to be Soul/Black Star with lots of dirty talk...gah.  
**

**Also give thanks to MarshmellowDragon, because she gave me the link, and oh god, just pure love there. Thanks, hun! :wuv: You know what's coming for you ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't make any money... period.**

**

* * *

Little Game**

* * *

"You like this, don't you?" Soul smirked as he thrust in another finger, merrily licking and tugging at the back of Black Star's ear as he enjoyed the wet sounds coming from his partner's puckered hole. Doing a slight scissoring motion, he blew hot air into a flushed ear. "And I bet you like these sounds, huh?"

"Shut u—Nngh!" Black Star thrust back onto the pleasurable appendages, stretching him so widely he was sure to start whimpering, something very unlike him. Soul's breathing on the back of his neck, the sweat rolling off of his and onto his own body had him seeing white blotches in his vision. He felt the muscles contorting and twisting to match his own figure every time Soul shifted to sink his fingers in further, knuckle -deep now and almost just enough to reach their goal.

"Do you want me to fuck you now, Black Star?" Soul muttered on tan skin, sucking on an already abused, angry red mark he had made earlier, so pleased with himself that he had to continue his work, needed to make sure other people knew he had been there and marked what was his.

"Do I want you to…what?" Black Star asked a little breathlessly, completely focused on the task of helping Soul fuck his ass with his fingers, wriggling his hips and pushing back every time he was deprived of that satiable whole feeling of having Soul penetrate him, even if it only happened to be his fingers… for now.

Soul scowled. Obviously Black Star wasn't catching onto the little game he was playing. So, to coax what he wanted out of the other, he stopped abruptly and pulled out his fingers, silencing the other's complaints by reaching between his legs and fondling Star's balls. When the other was reduced to biting down on his quivering bottom lip and gripping the surface of the table with white knuckles, Soul continued. "So…"

Black Star looked over his shoulder. "S-So, what?"

Soul gave a little squeeze, making Black Star yelp. "It's better to stay quiet, for your sake, anyway." The other gave him a weak glare, and then faced forward again, making a malicious, pointed smirk set in on Soul's features. "How much do you want me…" Using his other hand, he ran a light touch over the grooves of Black Star's spine, going down, down until he reached his ultimatum, eyes glowing in focus and satisfaction when it reacted to his touch. "Do you want me to shove my cock in you?"

Black Star felt like he was treading on thin ice. Slowly, feeling humiliated beyond any border he'd ever crossed, he whispered, "I want it badly…"

"_How bad_?" Soul was forced to ask again. "How do you think it would feel for me to thrust into you with no more than a small two-fingered preparation? Would it hurt, or would it make you scream in pleasure because of that raw feeling of having a pulsing dick inside of you, huh?" He chuckled. "I think you'd like it; you're already getting wetter."

Black Star flinched a finger dipped into the slit of his cock, smearing away all the shameful juices he was elicting, no doubt from Soul's sudden change in… behavior. Who knew such a laid back guy would have such a wicked streak as this? No worries though—he'd soon have his revenge, but… as soon as he was done. In this sort of situation… he had no idea how to react.

Soul glared. "Do you want to feel my balls slap against you as I pound you into that table there, or not?" Just a small tease, but he grabbed Black Star's hip with the hand not occupied stroking a reddened crown and pressed the head of his own penis against the roughly prepared opening. Black Star muttered something into the table counter, something incoherent, but Soul didn't have any quips—anything that came out of Black Star's mouth was worthy to hear, especially when he was trying so hard to get himself off. Too bad the other was too dense to notice. "Say it again. I couldn't hear you."

Again the same form of quieted muttering came from Black Star.

Having just about enough, his patience being tested to the brim of exhaustion, Soul withdrew his hand from Black Star's twitching cock and buried it within a forest of blue hair, yanking at it painfully. Having Black Star's head finally taken away from what would block his sex-soaked voice from reaching his ears properly, Soul leaned down to hiss something close to the red-tinted face of his man, making sure he was heard properly this time. "Say. It. _Again_."

Black Star turned his head as much as he could, practically screaming into Soul's face, "Alright, already! I want to feel you inside me; I want to be able to thrust back against you with everything I have, _feel_ the sting of your skin smacking against mine. I want your hands on my hips, bruising them as you use them at your leisure to pound into me as hard as you can… I want your cum… I want you to fill me to the brim and feel the way it slides down my thighs as ride out your orgasm… and it'll all be because of me… because I'm," Black Star had to swallow, taking in wheezing breaths and trying to restrain himself from pushing back against Soul. His entire body flamed to life from embarrassment, finally having recalled the terms of this little 'game' of theirs. "Because I'm…" he hung his head, letting it rest on the cool surface of the table top. "…your little cum slut…"

Soul's grin widened as he let go of Black Star's hair, using it to circle soothing patters over the soft flesh of his ass cheek. "Good boy."

* * *

**So... I'm slightly interested in finishing this... any thoughts on that?**


End file.
